ErlebnisWald
zur Übersicht Prolog Zufrieden lehnte sich Ainslie zurück. Sie hatte eben den Tische, dessen Platte sie mit einem Intarsien-Muster verziert hatte, den letzten Schliff gegeben. Nun musste er nur noch vorsichtig auf den alten Transporter geladen werden. Dann konnte er den Stantons zurück gebracht werden. Allein konnte sie den Tisch allerdings nicht tragen. Sie sah sich in der Werkstatt um. Wo steckte nur Henry? "Henry, wo bist du? Wenn wir den Tisch nicht rechtzeitig abliefern, finden die Stantons nur einen Vorwand, uns nicht den vollen Preis zahlen zu müssen. Und wir brauchen doch das Geld, um die nächste Holzlieferung zahlen zu können." Henry kaute auf seinem Kaugummi herum und schlenderte zu Ainslie in den Raum. "Bin ja schon da", sagte er und machte eine Kaugummiblase. "Die Stantons versuchen doch sowieso immer einen Grund zu finden. Wenn wir das Geld nicht brauchen würde, würde ich denen gerne mal sagen, was ich von ihnen halte." Er betrachtete den Tisch, an dem seine Freundin gearbeitet hatte. "Gute Arbeit." Ainslie lächelte. "Danke. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum man sich ein Wappen wählt, das zwei Kühe und einen Heuhaufen zeigt und es auf einen Tisch verewigen lässt, aber.. Der Kunde ist König." Zusammen brachten Sie den Tisch zum alten Transporter und sicherten ihn vorsichtig auf der Ladefläche. "Fast geschafft. Da habe ich mir eine Belohnung verdient." Schnell griff Ainslie in die Zollstocktasche ihres besten Freundes und holte einen Lolli heraus. "Danke schön." Henry schmunzelte. "Gern geschehen", sagte er und nahm sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche, als es eine SMS ankündigte. "Oh nein, Oliver kommt heute wieder vorbei. Vermutlich ist eine meiner Schwägerinnen wieder schwanger oder eines seiner Kinder hat irgendetwas ganz Großartiges geleistet. Einen Klavierwettbewerb gewonnen oder etwas in der Art...", sagte er und seufzte schwer. "Für sowas hab' ich eigentlich keinen Nerv. Der Tag ist doch bisher so gut verlaufen." Ainslie lutschte am Lolli und blies sich den kurzen Pony aus der Stirn. "Och nö. Der alte Spielverderber. Und das wo doch heute die ersten Gäste für unsere Baumhäuser kommen. Sehen die das Zitronengesicht deines Bruders, sind die doch gleich wieder weg." Sie warf einen Blick auf den großen Kolkraben, der vom Dach der Werkstatt herunter lugte. "Pass schön auf alle auf, Hector. Wenn Oliver kommt, darfst du ihn auch mit Steinen bewerfen. "Wird gemacht, wird gemacht," kam krächzend als Antwort. Henry verzog das Gesicht. "Hector sollte aufpassen. Der letzte, der Oliver mit Steinen beworfen hat, musste ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden...", sagte er und seufzte bei der Erinnerung an diese Auseinandersetzung. Es war seine Schuld gewesen. Dieser Junge hatte es auf ihn abgesehen gehabt und Oliver hatte sich für ihn eingesetzt. Er schrieb schnell eine Antwort an seinen Bruder und machte wieder eine Kaugummiblase. "Ich habe noch einmal einen Kontrollgang gemacht. Die Baumhäuser sind in Ordnung. Den Gästen sollte es an nichts fehlen." Ainslie gab einen Laut von sich, der verdächtig nach einen Grunzen klang. "Oliver müsste aufs Dach klettern, um an Hector heran zu kommen. Und ich würde ihn nicht raten Hand an meinen Schatz zu legen." Henrys großer Bruder war ein wunder Punkt in Ainslies Leben. Henry hatte es wohl nie bemerkt, aber Ainslie war mal sehr verliebt in Oliver gewesen und hatte nächtelang geweint, als er geheiratet hatte. "Keine Sorge, er wird sich seinen maßgeschneiderten Anzug sicher nicht dreckig machen und auf Dächer klettern gehört auch nicht zu seinen Lieblingsbeschäftigungen", sagte Henry und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Aber vergessen wir Oliver mal für eine Weile. Er wird mindestens eine Stunde brauchen, um hierher zu kommen. Vorher würde ich gerne noch etwas essen. Mit leerem Magen ist mein Bruder noch schwerer zu ertragen." Er hakte sich bei Ainslie unter. "Du hast doch bestimmt auch Hunger." Ainslie nickte. "Oh ja. Wie wäre es, wenn du was kochst. Ich bringe den Tisch zu den Stantons und bringe das Geld gleich mit." Ein Grinsen glitt über ihr Gesicht. "Und ich glaube Hilda braucht dann etwas Auslauf." "In Ordnung, dann kümmere ich mich um das Essen", stimmte Henry lächelnd zu. "Du bist sowieso ein besserer Geldeintreiber als ich." Er schmunzelte, drückte Ainslie einen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Küche. Ihm bereitete immer noch Kopfschmerzen, dass sein Bruder bald hier auftauchen würde. Das nahm selten ein gutes Ende. Ainslie beeilte sich den Tisch abzuliefern. Die Stantons wollten die Zahlung mal wieder verzögern, aber sie ließ nicht mit sich reden. Auf dem Rückweg bezahlte sie noch die nächste Holzlieferung und einige offene Rechnungen in den Shops des Dorfes. Wieder zu Hause ließ sie Hilda aus ihrem Gehege. Das junge Wildschwein fing sofort an an Hof zu beschnüffeln. Hector flatterte von seinem Aussichtspunkt auf dem Dach herunter und hüpfte um seine tierische Freundin herum. "Henry, ich bin wieder da. Ist das Essen fertig?" Henry trat in seiner rosa Schürze aus der Küche. "Ja, ich bin gleich fertig", rief er lächelnd und brachte kurze Zeit später das Essen ins Esszimmer. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt. "Und, lief alles glatt?", fragte er, nachdem er alle Schüsseln auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Ainslie nickte. "Ja, sie haben sich wie immer etwas geziert, aber haben das Geld rausgerückt. Ich habe gleich die Holzlieferung bezahlt und die noch offenen Rechnungen in den Dorfläden. Alles um uns Olivers sauertöpfisches Gesicht zu ersparen." Sie grinste. "Ich habe Hilda rausgelassen und das Gatter zum Hof geschlossen. Die gute beschnüffelt den Hof und dein Bruder muss an ihr vorbei, wenn er zu uns will. Vielleicht besteht ja die Chance, dass er einfach wieder umdreht." Sie hob neugierig die Deckel der Schüsseln an. "Was gibt es den Gutes?" Henry nahm seine Schürze ab und nahm die Deckel ab. "Als Vorspeise gibt es Spinat-Radieschen-Salat, als Hauptspeise Schmorgurken-Curry und als Nachspeise Limettencreme mit Feigen", erklärte er lächelnd und zog für Ainslie einen Stuhl zurück. "Ich hoffe, es wird dir schmecken." Manchmal wünschte sich Ainslie, dass Henry ein Steak in die Pfanne hauen würde, aber er war Vegetarier und seit sie Hilda hatte, bekam Ainslie auch Skrupel, wenn sie ein Schnitzel sah. Allerdings gönnte sie sich ab und zu im Pub einen Burger. Das Schmorgurken-Curry klang jedoch.. Sehr nach einem Experiment. Sie waren gerade beim Nachtisch angekommen, als draußen Motorgeräusche zu hören waren. "Oh, das ist bestimmt dein lieber Bruder." Henry seufzte schwer und stand auf. "Ja, vermutlich", sagte er nur und trat ans Fenster. Tatsächlich fuhr gerade der schwarze Wagen seines Bruders auf den Parkplatz. Oliver stieg aus dem Auto und sah sich kurz um. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte sich wirklich die falsche Berufung gewählt und vermutlich hatte seine beste Freundin ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg und ging über den Hof. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er Hilda über den Weg lief und machte einen großen Bogen um das Tier. Henry ergab sich seufzend seinem Schicksal und ging zur Tür. "Hallo, Oliver", begrüßte er seinen ältesten Bruder, der den Gruß kurz erwiderte. Er nickte Ainslie kurz zu. "Guten Tag", sagte er dann auch an sie gewandt und trat ein. Ainslie nickte ihm ebenfalls zu und trank einen Schluck Tee. "Hallo Oliver. Machen wirs doch kurz. Du sagst, was du willst, wir schütteln mit dem Kopf und dann gehst du wieder." Oliver hob das Kinn und eine Augenbraue. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. "Ich habe auch gar nicht vor, deine Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen, Ainslie. Ich möchte nur mit meinem Bruder sprechen", sagte er und wandte sich an Henry, der unter dem Blick leicht in sich zusammensank. "Was gibt es denn?", fragte er und holte auch für seinen Bruder eine Tasse Tee. "Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass Joshua und Henrietta ein zweites Kind erwarten", fing Oliver schließlich an, nachdem er sich mit seiner Tasse Tee gesetzt hatte. Henry setzte sich ebenfalls. "Das ist schön für die beiden", erwiderte er nur und er wusste, was nun folgen würde. "Wir haben uns alle gefragt, wann du endlich eine Familie gründen wirst. Du kannst nicht dein ganzes Leben lang hier bleiben und zwischen Wildschweinen und Holzscheiteln leben." Man hörte an seiner Stimme, dass er nicht viel von dem Unternehmen der beiden Freunde hielt. "Du bist kein Kind mehr." "Ich würde mal sagen, dass geht dich gar nichts an. Es freut mich sehr, dass es einen weiteren Neffen oder Nichte für euch geben wird, aber eure Familie ist wirklich groß genug. Und wir verkaufen hier kein Feuerholz, du Holzkopf und Wichtigtuer. Wir haben eine Schreinerei und Tischlerei. Wir erschaffen Kunstwerke aus Holz. Und als zweites Standbein haben wir einen Erlebniswald eröffnet." Ainslies Augen funkelten. "Und wenn du glaubst, dass ich euch zwei alleine lasse, damit du mit deinem ernsten Gesicht und pompösen Gehabe Henry einschüchteren kannst, hast du dich geschnitten." Oliver warf Ainslie einen genervten Blick zu. "Mir ist vollkommen egal, was ihr hier macht. Es ist jedenfalls nicht das, was jemand in unserer Familie tun sollte", sagte er und wandte sich wieder an Henry. "Du hättest Bankfachwirt werden sollen, aber deine Ausbildung hast du ja gleich abgebrochen. Das war ein Fehler, Henry." "Aber es hat mich überhaupt nicht interessiert. Ich wollte eben etwas ganz anderes in meinem Leben machen, Oliver!" Oliver stand auf. "Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass ich nur dein Bestes will?" "Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass es schwer ist, das zu erkennen", erwiderte Henry und stand ebenfalls auf. Er hatte keine Angst vor seinem Bruder und er war es leid, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen. "Kannst du mich nicht einfach akzeptieren, wie ich bin?" Oliver antwortete nichts darauf, stellte die Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch ab und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Du wirst eine Einladung zu einem Treffen bei Joshua erhalten. Deine anderen Brüder wollen dich wieder sehen. Guten Tag." Wütend stampfte Ainslie mit dem Fuß auf. "Er kann es einfach nicht lassen. Unsere Arbeit ist wichtig. Er hätte sonst keinen Stuhl zum Sitzen, einen Tisch zum drauf schreiben, oder ein Bett zum Schlafen, aber nein.. Er kann nur rum meckern, dass du kein langweiliger Bankfutzi geworden bist. Lass dich bloss nicht von der geballten Power an Kleinbürgertum breitquatschen." Sie holte einmal tief Luft. "Kannst du glauben, dass ich mal sehr verliebt war in Oliver? Ich war am Boden zerstört, als er -wie heißt sie doch gleich- geheiratet hat." Henry blinzelte überrascht. "Du warst... in Oliver verliebt?", fragte er schockiert. "Ist das dein Ernst?" Er musste sich setzen. "Das ist ja nun wirklich eine Überraschung... Und seine Frau heißt Melissa." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr beide gut zusammengepasst hättet..." Ainslie trug das dreckige Geschirr in die Küche und ließ warmes Wasser in die Spüle. "Nein, dass hätten wir ganz sicher nicht. Ich würde jetzt sicher in der Vorstadthölle mit Betonfrisur im Norm-Reihenhaus sitzen, um auf die Kinder aufzupassen, und nicht hier all diese wundervollen Dinge machen." Energisch schrubbte sie die Töpfe sauber. "Aber Gefühle sind nun mal Gefühle. Damals wusste ich es nicht besser. Jetzt werde ich einfach als alte Jungfer sterben." Henry folgte seiner Freundin in die Küche und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Nun red' keinen Unsinn. Du bist einet tolle Frau und du wirst deinen Traummann schon noch finden", sagte er und lächelte. "Und wenn du ihn gefunden hast... pass' auf, dass du ihn nicht verlierst." Er musste an Kylian denken, den er schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und vermutlich auch nie wieder sehen würde. Schweigend nahm er das Geschirr, dass bereits abgewaschen war und trocknete es. Mitfühlend sah Ainslie ihren Freund an. Bestimmt war er mit seinen Gedanken wieder Kylian. Sie hatten ihn bei in ihren letzten Jahr auf der Schule kennen gelernt. Er kam mit einer Gruppe französischer Austauschschüler. Nach der Schule hatte er angefangen Musik zu machen. Kylian und Henry waren ein tolles Paar gewesen. Ainslie hatte nie verstanden, warum er sich so plötzlich nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Henry hing seinen Gedanken weiter nach, bis das Geschirr komplett abgetrocknet war. Dann lächelte er Ainslie an. "So, endlich fertig", sagte er und legte das Geschirrtuch zur Seite. "Ich glaube, das Gespräch mit Oliver hat mich etwas müde gemacht. Ich werde mal ein wenig spazieren gehen. Vielleicht hilft mir das, wieder munter zu werden." "Mach, dass. Ich warte hier auf die Gäste und zeige ihnen dann die Baumhäuser. Ich mache dann noch eins der Hindernisse für den Erlebnisparcour fertig. Das können wir noch zusammen aufstellen. Morgen kommt jemand von der Behörde um die Sicherheit aller Geräte zu testen." Henry nickte lächelnd. "Bis später", sagte er nur noch, bevor er das Haus verließ, um ein wenig spazieren zu gehen und seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen. Zu seiner Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Oliver nicht wieder nach Hause gefahren war, sondern sich scheinbar sehr genau ansah, was sein kleiner Bruder in diesem ErlebnisWald eigentlich machte. "Kann ich dir noch mit irgendwas helfen?", fragte Henry und trat zu seinem Bruder. "Nein, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringst", erwiderte Oliver und rümpfte die Nase, als Hilda auf die beiden zukam. Lächelnd streichelte Henry das Tier. "Na, du Süße? Keine Sorge, Oliver wird keinen Ärger machen." Sein Bruder hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hättest so viel aus deinem Leben machen können, aber stattdessen hast du ein Leben zwischen Bäumen und Wildschweinen gewählt." "Ich tue das, was ich liebe, Oliver. Das ist genau das Richtige." Ainslie nahm die Gäste in Empfang und führte sie zu den gerade eingeweihten Baumhäusern. Sie hörte viele "Aaahs" und "Oooohs". "Was für ein schöner Ausblick" und lächelte zu frieden. Dann ließ sie die Gäste allein. In der Werkstatt gab sie dem Hindernis den letzten Schliff und verfrachtete es dann auf den Transporter. Langsam tuckerte sie mit den alten Fahrzeug in den Wald. Waren das nicht Henry und Oliver? Gab Oliver niemals auf? "Hilda, Süße, komm her. Ich habe Leckerlis für dich." Grunzend lief das Wildschwein auf Ainslie zu. "Ich bringe das Hindernis schon mal zu den anderen." Dann warf Sie einen Blick auf Oliver. "Da du noch da bist, kannst du uns gerne beim Aufstellen helfen. Dann geht es noch schneller." Oliver hob eine Augenbraue. Er sollte helfen? Henry lächelte seinen Bruder leicht an. "Du kannst dein Jackett da drüben hinlegen, wenn du Angst hast, dass es schmutzig wird", sagte er und folgte dann Ainslie, um ihr beim Aufstellen zu helfen. Oliver zögerte eine Weile, aber schließlich zog er seufzend sein Jackett aus, krempelte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und folgte seinem Bruder. "Wenn du schon hier bist und so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringst, solltest du sie wenigstens heiraten, Henry", sagte er leise an Henry gewandt, der enttsetzt zu ihm aufsah. "Wie bitte?", fragte der jüngere Bruder und blieb stehen. "Sie ist meine beste Freundin! Wir wollen nicht heiraten!" "Warum nicht? Ihr seid doch ohnehin ständig zusammen. Es würde doch keinen Unterschied machen." "Aber... du würdest auch erwarten, dass wir Kinder bekommen!" Die letzte Bemerkung hatte Ainslie gehört. "Wer soll Kinder bekommen? Etwa wir beide? Wie soll das gehen?" Henry wandte sich an Ainslie. "Oliver hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir doch heiraten und Kinder bekommen könnten, weil wir ja ohnehin ständig zusammen sind", erklärte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Oliver hob eine Augenbraue. "Gibt es denn andere Optionen für einen von euch? Ich glaube, niemand von euch befindet sich in einer Beziehung", erwiderte er trocken. "Und wie man Kinder zeugt, muss ich euch sicher nicht erzählen." Ainslie schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wirklich Oliver. Gefühle spielen doch bei einer Heirat auch eine Rolle, oder etwa nicht? Du hast doch deine Frau bestimmt auch nicht gefragt: "Sind sie gerade in einer Beziehung? Wenn nein, können wir ja heiraten." Sie warf einen Blick auf Henry. "Außerdem, auch wenn wir gerade in keiner Beziehung sind, heißt es doch nicht, dass wir den Menschen, mit den wir unser Leben verbringen möchten, nicht schon gefunden haben." Henry räusperte sich. "Genau genommen hat er ihr einen Fragebogen gegeben, um zu sehen, ob sie die passende Frau wäre", sagte er und Oliver verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sie war damit einverstanden", erwiderte er nur. Henry wurde nach Ainslies letzten Worten rot und sein Bruder verengte die Augen. Diesen Musiker aus Frankreich hatte er zum Glück von seinem Bruder fern halten können. Entsetzt sah Ainslie Oliver an. "Du hast was? Und wenn ich bedenke, dass du mal für mich eine Option gewesen wärst. Anstelle eines romantischen Abendessens einen Fragebogen in die Hand gedrückt zu bekommen, hätte mich spätestens kuriert." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke mal, dass du es gut meinst mit all deinen Brüdern. Aber du hast schon zwei gezwungen etwas zu werden, was sie nicht sein wollen. Lass Henry in Ruhe. Und jetzt bitte den Balken rechts noch etwas höher heben. Dann setze ich den Winkel an und es ist geschafft." "Keine Sorge, die Dinge, die ich über dich wusste, haben bereits ausgereicht, um zu wissen, dass du als Ehefrau nicht in Frage kommst", sagte Oliver trocken und hob den Balken an. "Da war kein Fragebogen nötig." Henry verdrehte die Augen. Sein Bruder hatte wirklich kein Taktgefühl. "Und wie ich die Erziehung meiner Brüder gestalte, ist meine Sache. Es ist nur zu ihrem Besten." Ainslie wurde blass. "Auch eine hübsche Art zu sagen: Du hast mich sowieso nicht interessiert." Dann brachte sie geschickt und professionell den Winkel an, der den sicheren Stand des Hindernisses garantierte. "Du erziehst deine Brüder nicht zu ihren, sondern zu deinen besten. Erwachsen sind sie ja auch alle." Stolz klopfte Ainslie auf das selbstgebaute Hindernis. "Unsere Arbeit ist genauso wichtig, wie die eines jeden der Turner-Brüder. Ohne Menschen wir uns hättet ihr keine Stühle zum Sitzen, kein Bett zum schlafen, oder keinen Tisch, an dem ihr essen könntet. Und erzähl mir nicht, dass Versicherungsvertreter der Beruf war, den du schon immer machen wolltest. Bist du am Ende neidisch, dass Henry den Mut hatte, seinen Wunschberuf zu ergreifen, und du nicht?" Oliver verengte die Augen und zog sich wieder sein Jackett über. "Ich bin sicher nicht hier, um mit dir zu diskutieren", sagte er schlecht gelaunt und wandte sich an Henry. "Vergiss nicht das monatliche Golftreffen am nächsten Mittwoch." Henry unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Wie könnte ich das denn nur vergessen?", erwiderte er nicht besonders begeistert. Er fand diese Golftreffen langweilig und spielte nur ungern mit, aber es war eine Möglichkeit, seine anderen Brüder und Nichten und Neffen zu sehen. Ainslie starrte Oliver feindseelig an. "Tja, unbequeme Wahrheiten zu hören, tut wohl weh. Da haut der, ach so ehrenwerte, Herr lieber ab." Ainslie drehte sich zu Henry. "Wenn du deine Brüder, Nichten und Neffen sehen willst, lass dich doch von Oliver nicht zu diesen Treffen zwingen? Ruf sie an und ihr könnt euch verabreden? Oder dürft ihr das etwa nicht?" Oliver blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu Ainslie um. "Ich habe wirklich genug gehört", sagte er nur noch und ging dann zu seinem Auto. Henry seufzte. "Meine Brüder sind sehr beschäftigt und wir finden nur selten die Gelegenheit, uns alle zu treffen. Und wenn, kriegt es Oliver meist mit und macht daraus irgendeine langweilige Veranstaltung..." Er sah Oliver nach. "Er sieht es nicht gerne, wenn wir uns ohne ihn treffen." Ainslie wurde ärgerlich. "Herr Gott. Ihr seid erwachsen. Lasst euch doch von diesen Tyrannen nicht das Leben bestimmen. Wenn er ein herrschsüchtiger Langweiler ist, müsst ihr es ja nicht auch sein." Sie sprach mit Absicht laut genug, damit Oliver es hörte. Henry blickte auf seine Hände. "Oliver mag in vielen Dingen sehr herrschsüchtig sein, aber er war nach dem Tod unserer Eltern auch Vater und Mutter zugleich für uns. Er hat viele Nebenjobs angenommen, damit wir alle studieren und ein gutes Leben haben konnten", sagte er leise und sah zu, wie Oliver wütend die Autotür zuschlug und dann losfuhr. "Er hat viel für uns getan und will nicht, dass wir falsche Entscheidungen treffen." Ainslie seufzte und fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare. "Ich weiß. Und es ehrt ihn auch, dass er sich um euch gekümmert, und auch auf vieles verzichet hat. Aber dennoch darf er euch jetzt nicht so behandeln und einfach darüber befinden, was eine falsche Entscheidung wäre." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Wir sind ja hier fertig. Ich dusche dann mal und ziehe mich um. Der Dart-Club trifft sich zum Training im Pub." Henry nickte lächelnd. "Mach' das. Ich werde mal wieder ein wenig nähen", sagte er und zupfte an seinem Oberteil. "Ich brauche schließlich wieder mal neue Klamotten." Teil 1 Ein paar Tage später erreichte Ainslie ein Anruf aus Frankreich. Ein Freund der Stantons, für die sie den Tisch mit den Intarsien-Muster-Wappen angefertigt hatte, fragte, ob sie nicht für ihn auch so einen Tisch anfertigen und gleichzeitig einige Stücke restaurien könne. Ainslie hatte wirklich keine Lust dafür in die Normandie zu fahren, aber als er ihr die Summe nannte, die er allein für die Anreise zahlen würde, sagte sie zu. Es musste Leitungen verneuert und auch neue verlegt werden. Bei der Bank war eine erste Hypothek fällig. Drei Tage später machte sie sich auf nach Frankreich. Henry brachte Ainslie zum Flughafen. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht begleiten kann, aber... nach Frankreich möchte ich wirklich nicht...", sagte er und umarmte seine Freundin. "Viel Erfolg und danke, dass du das machst." Mitfühlend strich Ainslie Henry über den Arm. Kylian Verlust würde Henry wohl nie überwinden. Erstaunlicherweise waren die französischen Bekannten der Stantons keine überkandidelten Neureichen, sondern sehr nette Leute mit viel Geschmack und Stil. Ainslie hatte schon einen Entwurf für das Wappen vorbereitet und man wurde sich schnell einig. In der Küstenstadt fand ein Musikfestival statt. Da sie am Abend nichts weiter vorhatte, schlenderte Ainslie durch die Straßen, hörte hier und dort zu, und gönnte sich einige frische Austern. Kylian hatte viel Spaß, für die musikalische Unterhaltung beim Festival zu sorgen und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass die Musik sein Leben war. Während seiner Pause sah sich der Musiker ein wenig um und wollte sich etwas zu essen holen, als er plötzlich in der Menge eine bekannte Person sah. "Ainslie?", fragte er entgeistert und trat auf sie zu. Ja, er war sich sicher, dass sie es war. Was machte sie hier? Ainslie hatte sich gerade ein Glas Cidre gekauft, als sie glaubte ihren Namen zu hören. Die Stirn runzelnd drehte sie sich um. Wer konnte sie hier schon kennen. Auch wenn sie sich mit ihren Auftraggebern sehr gut verstand, waren sie nicht per du. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Ainslie begriff, wer da vor ihr stand. "Kylian?" Kylian nickte lächelnd. "Ja, ich bin es", sagte er. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dich hier zu treffen? Was machst du denn hier? Machst du hier Urlaub?" Er freut sich zwar, ein bekannter Gesicht zu sehen, aber genauso schmerzte es ihn auch, weil es ihn an Henry erinnerte. Ainslie sah ihn immer noch verblüfft an. "Nein, ich arbeite hier. Die Mitterands lassen mich einige Intarsienarbeiten restaurieren." Wut stieg ihn ihr hoch. Hier stand Kylian und fragte ganz unschuldig, ob sie Urlaub machte. Als wäre nichts gewesen. Mit Schwung kippte sie ihn das Glas Cidre ins Gesicht. "Wie kannst du jetzt nur so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen, wo du Henry so Knall auf Fall in Stich gelassen hast!" Kylian stand vollkommen verwirrt da und starrte Ainslie an. "Was... was meinst du damit?", fragte er und interessierte sich nicht für die Leute, die ihn beobachteten. "Ich konnte einfach nicht bleiben, als Henry gestorben ist. Es... gab nichts mehr, was mich dort hielt..." Er blickte auf seine Hände. "Ich wollte nicht ständig an den Verlust erinnert werden und Henrys Bruder hat mir auch geraten, lieber zurück nach Frankreich zu gehen." Ainslie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Was für einen Blödsinn erzählst du da? Henry gestorben? Wer hat dich auf die Idee gebracht. Henry ist putzmunter und grämt sich immer noch, dass du auf einmal verschwunden bist ,ohne ein Wort zu sagen." Kylian blinzelte verwirrt. "Er lebt?", fragte er ungläubig. "Aber... Oliver hat gesagt, Herny, sei bei einem Autounfall gestorben... Warum... warum sollte er mich angelogen haben?" In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Herny lebte noch. "Ist... ist Henry hier? Kann ich ihn sehen?" Ainslie dachte nach. Das machte Sinn. Oliver würde tatsächlich auf die Idee kommen, so etwas zu erzählen, weil er ja wusste, was gut für Henry ist. "Nein, er ist nicht hier. Er wollte nicht mit nach Frankreich kommen, weil ihn hier alles an dich erinnert. Aber es passt, dass Oliver dir so etwas erzählt hat. Oliver ist der Ansicht, dass nur er weiß, was gut für Henry ist. Und dazu gehört eine Frau an seiner Seite, kein Mann. Vor ein paar Wochen hat er doch tatsächlich gefragt, ob Henry und ich nicht heiraten wollen. Wir sind ja sowieso die ganze Zeit zusammen." Ainslie fragte Kylian ganz direkt: "Was empfindest du für Henry? Bist du in einer Beziehung? So sehr wie Henry immer noch unter deinen Verlust leidet, würde ich es nicht gut finden, wenn du ihn siehst, nur um dann zu sagen: Ich bin vergeben." Kylian wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. "Oliver hat mich angelogen...? Aber..." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. "All die Jahre... Ich" Ernst sah er Ainslie an. "Henry war für mich immer die Liebe meines Lebens und ich hatte nie eine andere Beziehung. Weder vor noch nach ihm." Ainslie nickte. "Gut, das wollte ich hören. Ich bin hier in ein paar Tagen fertig. Dann kehre ich nach Hause zurück. Wenn es für dich passt, komm doch mit. Aber.. Lass mich zuerst mit Henry sprechen." Kylian strahlte. "Ja, ich werde natürlich mitkommen", sagte er sofort. "Ich will Henry unbedingt wiedersehen. So schnell wie möglich." Er wischte sich die letzten Reste des Cidre aus dem Gesicht. "Ich... hoffe, dass er mich auch sehen will..." Ainslie klopfte Kylian schmunzelnd auf den Rücken. "Also, da würde ich mir keine Sorgen machen. Das wird er." Etwas grimmiger wurde ihr Blick beim Gedanken an Oliver. "Oliver allerdings.. Der sollte sich warm anziehen." Gute eine Woche später war Ainlie mit der Arbeit fertig. Die Mitterands waren so angetan, dass sie sogar einen Bonus zahlten. Der wirklich großzügige Scheck interessierte Ainslie allerdings nicht. Wie würde Henry reagieren? Zusammen mit Kylian nahm sie einen früheren Flug. Sie ließ Kylian im Auto warten, als sie in das Wohngebäude ging. "Henry, ich bin wieder daaaaaa." Henry lächelte, als er die Stimme von Ainslie hörte und eilte ihr entgegen. "Endlich bist du wieder da", sagte er fröhlich und warf sich seiner Freundin in die Arme. "Ich hab' dich vermisst. Wie war die Reise?" Kylian saß im Auto und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Wie Henry wohl reagieren würde? Ainslie drückte Henry ganz fest an sich. "Die Reise war erfolgreich und bag Überraschungen. Meine Auftraggeber waren so zu frieden, dass sie sogar einen Bonus bezahlt haben. Das reicht um die erste Hypothek abzulösen und die Anzahlung für den Leitungsausbau zu machen." Ainlie lächelte. "Und.. Stell dir vor.. Dein Bruder erzählt doch tatsächlich herum, dass du bei einen Autounfall gestorben bist." Henry runzelte die Stirn. "Er hat was? Warum sollte er so etwas erzählen?", fragte er und löste sich von Ainslie. "Das ist nun wirklich nicht witzig." Er überlegte. "Ob er sauer auf mich ist? Aber selbst dann ist das trotzdem wirklich nicht lustig." "Du hast recht, das ist gar nicht lustig. Und es tut mir auch unendlich leid. Aber weißt du, wer mir das erzählt hat? Kylian. Es war ein Musikfestival in der Stadt und er hat dort gespielt." Henrys Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. "Was...?", fragte er mit großen Augen. "Kylian...?" Langsam verstand er auch, was Ainslie ihm sagen wollte. "Oliver hat ihm erzählt, dass ich tot bin?" War Kylian deswegen einfach verschwunden? Ainslie bugsierte Henry vorsichtig zur Couch und drückte ihn sanft runter. "Ja, genau das. Oliver hat ihm gesagt, bei den großen Schmerz, den er sicher fühlt, wäre es besser, wenn er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zurück kehrt." Henry konnte es nicht glauben. "Oliver wollte ihn von mir fern halten...", sagte er ungläubig und sah dann zu Ainslie auf. "Aber... wo ist Kylian jetzt? Geht es ihm gut? Weißt du, wo er wohnt oder hat er dir seine Telefonnummer gegeben? Ich will zumindest mit ihm telefonieren." Ainslie lächelte und versuchte den aufgeregt zappelnden Henry zu beruhigen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung wo er wohnt, und ich habe ihn auch nicht nach seiner Rufnummer gefragt, aber ich habe ihn einfach mitgebracht. Er wartet draußen im Auto." Henry brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Ainslie gerade gesagt hatte, dann sprang er auf und rannte nach draußen. Als Kylian von Weitem sah, dass Henry auf ihn zulief, lächelte er und stieg aus dem Auto. Nur einen Moment später warf sich sein Freund in seine Arme und begann zu weinen. "Du bist es wirklich. Du bist wirklich hier", sagte er und drückte sein Gesicht an Kylians Brust, der ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen über Henrys Locken strich. Ainslie stand in der Haustür und beobachtete die beiden. Als sich Henry und Kylian in den Armen lagen, schmunzelte sie und wippete zufrieden auf den Zehenspitzen hin und her. Die zwei würden sie jetzt erstmal nicht brauchen. Immer noch schmunzelnd, ging sie zurück ins Haus. Packte ihre Tasche aus und ging dann zu Hector und Hilda. Henry sah zu Kylian auf und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er konnte noch immer nicht richtig begreifen, dass sein Freund nach so langer Zeit wieder da war. "Ich habe dich so vermisst", sagte er und Kylian lächelte leicht. "Ich dich auch. Ich dachte, ich würde dich niemals wiedersehen", erwiderte er und strich seinem Freund über die Wange. "Aber jetzt werde ich nie mehr von deiner Seite weichen." Er nahm seine Tasche aus dem Auto und ging zusammen mit Henry ins Haus. In Henrys Schlafzimmer angekommen, legte Kylian wieder seine Arme um seinen Freund. "Ich weiß, das alles kommt jetzt so plötzlich, aber... durch alles, was passiert ist, ist mir klar geworden, dass ich etwas schon sehr lange hätte tun sollen", fing er an und Henry sah fragend zu ihm auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Kylian schließlich vor ihm auf die Knie ging und nach seiner Hand griff. "Willst du mich heiraten?" Henry starrte seinen Freund für einen Moment an, bevor er über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und antworte: "Ja, natürlich. Ich will." Ainslie kam wieder ins Haus. Von Henry und Kylian war nicht zu sehen. Schnell ging sie in die Küche. Kochte Tee und Kaffee und machte ein paar Sandwiches. Dann ging Sie zur Treppe und rief nach oben "Hallooo.. Ihr Turteltauben. Vom Quietschen des Bettes bekomme ich schon Ohrenschmerzen. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Stärkung? Ich habe Sandwiches gemacht." Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Henry und Kylian tatsächlich nach unten kamen. Henrys Locken standen nach allen Richtungen ab, aber er strahlte noch immer über das ganze Gesicht. Als würde er beinahe über den Boden schweben, eilte er auf Ainslie zu und umarmte sie. "Weißt du was? Ich werde heiraten!" Ainslie hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. "Ihr heiratet? Jetzt lasst ihr aber nichts anbrennen,"sagte sie lachend. "Das freut mich so für euch zwei. Da möchte ich aber Trauzeugin sein." Fröhlich packte sie Henry und Kylian an den Händen und tanzte mit ihnen durch die Küche. "Das müssen wir feiern. Vielleicht haben wir ja noch irgendwo eine Flasche Wein." Henry nickte und suchte nach der Flasche Wein, die er vor einer Weile in einem Schrank gesehen hatte und öffnete sie. "Natürlich wirst du Trauzeugin", sagte er lächelnd und reichte jedem ein volles Glas. "Und ich werde gleich morgen rosa Stoff kaufen, damit ich meinen Anzug nähen kann." Kylian lachte leise. "Wir verlieren wirklich keine Zeit. Wir haben schließlich fünf Jahre aufzuholen." Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Text